A Sarumi Valentine's Day
by FromTheNight
Summary: Saru is having a hard time getting over the past and his old friendship with Misaki. That is until he realises just how much Misaki means to him. Terrible summary...oh well! Sarumi one-shot. Yaoi. If you don't like, don't read. Fluff...adorablness. Valentine's Day fanfic. Happy Valentine Day 2013! (for any one who doesn't just sit on fanfic all of the Valentine's Day!)


When I blink I see my own reflection in his eyes, and it's only then that I realise how different I must look to him. A new colour, dress, fighting style...a new life. Everything changed from that one decision. The razor sharp blade is pressed at his chest and it slowly draws blood but I refuse to press harder. His bat lays on the street, too far for him to grasp. His hand are pinned above his head to the wall with my open hand. One movement and he is dead, in other words, I have complete control.

Although he smiles still, and it reminds me of the time when we were soo utterly alone that we smiled with thin air and happiness that didn't really exist. Or did it? I had him, and he had I? What more did we want then. That was the time I stole it first, and I don't even think he realised.

_In his apartment building, sitting explaining homework and watching time pass from the continual tick of the clock. His sad eyes looked out the window at the children with their parents, and the people with their lovers. His pencil slowly dropped from his fingers as he sank to the floor next to me. "Saru, why are we always alone? Why is it just us?"_

_And as he looked at his hands with that sad, sad smile. I gently kissed him on the forehead to reassure him I was all he needed, "Am I not enough?" Then he grabbed me by my shirt and held me in that tight embrace. And he chuckled slightly to himself._

It was a day I'll never forget. And that smile of sadness, he wears it now. Because he believes it is the end. He doesn't even struggle any more. I was probably the one he wanted to kill him. And he's told me that before. Not long after the first, came the second.

_"Saru, have you heard about all the attacks lately?" His voice full of enthusiasm slowly faded away. The once crisp air of the city streets, once a safe place, was groggy and smoke filled. "You know, we're very vulnerable targets..." I hadn't really thought about it like that until he said it. "But I don't want any one to kill me. Promise me you'll hold the knife when I die, okay?"_

_Not knowing what to say, a soft press of my lips to his nose reminded him that I could never do that and I didn't want too._

I still don't want to. When did my goal in life become killing my best friend? Did Misaki predict this? Or is he as confused as I...

I can't look him in the eyes. For whenever I do, I'm reminded of that other day. His eyes are not full of hatred as I would predict, but full of admiration and loneliness...at the same time. The third was his however.

_"Hey Saru, look over there." A bird soared over the buildings and circled right above us, "That's you. You could get up and leave the city whenever you want to but you stay. Just like you could leave my side and you'd be fine but you stay."_

_The bird was an elegant black crow. It's sleek feather gave the illusion of a bullet being shot in a swift circle. And Misaki was right. I could get up and leave whenever I wanted, but he, he'd struggle without my support. He looked at me in admiration in the fact that I had stayed with him this entire time, but loneliness in fear the I would leave him now._

_How wrong he was. "I'd never leave your side. You mean too much to me."_

_"Saru," the words were whispered under his breath. Then a tingling and warm sensation flooded my left ear as he gently pressed his lips to my ear and whispered my name again._

One quick slice could end it all. Misaki could disappear from the world. But these memories will never fade. My heart is over-riding my brain. Am I just a hyprocrite, saying I hate Misaki Yata...when in truth...I love him.

A kiss on the forehead, a kiss on the nose, a kiss on the ear...a kiss on the lips.

Total dominance. My decision. He lives. I chose to love Misaki Yata.

As I lean fowards and feel his breath mingle with mine he whispers, "Is this the end Saru?"

I close my eyes for a moment, enjoying how close I am to the person I love the most on this earth. The wind blows through the desolate back-street alley we destroyed during our battle causing my hair to flow around his face, almost encasing him completely for me. "No Misaki. This is the beginning."

Leaning fowards a bit my lips mesh with his and the emotions flood over me. At first he is shocked but then I can tell his eyes close too. Things that have been bottled up for years in private, under the watchful eye of Scepter4. And Misaki doesn't seem to mind one bit. In fact, his body perhaps relaxes even more. My hands release his and my blade clatters to the ground. They urgently try to find something to grab onto, like one on his waist whilst the other removes the black beanie and grabs the tufts of his hair, lips locked the entire time. My heart beats so loudly I swear he can feel it too. A new experience for both of us.

Above us fireworks explode. I forgot...it's February 14th...Valentine's Day.

Misaki breaks away for air. It seems too soon for it to stop. "Saru, what about Scepter4?"

I pant, craving more, "Screw them. I have you."

"Homura?" Misaki tilts his head in thought like a puppy.

"Screw them too. Let's make our own group." I wrap my arm around his waist and hold him in an embrace.

"With no King?"

"No King...you do realise I don't actually mean quit Homura right?"

"...oh." I chuckle slightly from my chest as I try and contain my happiness. Minutes ago I was going to butcher him. Now I love him. It's funny what a few memories can do. He continues, "So a secret group? What are we gonna call it?"

I smile. He gets the picture. "Let's call it Sarumi. Saru+Misaki."

"Why does your name go first ey!? And why do you get four letters and I only get two?"

...I expected that sort of response. I sigh, "Well Sarumisa doesn't sound as good as Sarumi...and my name goes first...cause I'm Seme." I grin at him.

"WHAT!? No way, I got dibs on Seme..."

"Whatever you want to believe Misaki," I roll my eyes at him and in return he punches me in the gut.

"Fine, I'm Uke...but you have to give me piggy-backs okay?"

**Hey people of ! Yes, I love Sarumi! Okay!? Now then. I will probably be writing more K themed fanfics...probably all some sort of Yaoi...I only write approptiate stuff, so for all you people like me who get squimish when you read T stuff which is really M or MA don't worry, everything is perfect to a T! Anyway. I've decided I'm gonna write events one-shots (Easter, Valentines Day, Christmas, New Year, Other Crap.). Plus I take requests for Anime's I like...Ouran HS HC, Fruits Basket, Naruto (anything minus Sakura/OC's), Vampire Knight, Durarara...couple of others...Avatar TLAB and LOK...Um, Vocaloid stories (even though their not anime). Anyway. That's it for this super long authors note! **

**FromTheNight**


End file.
